youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Mattwo7
Matthew, better known online as mattwo7, who goes by Mattwo (mat-two) in casual contexts and Mattwo's Storywriter in his content where Mattwo is the name of a separate and fictional character, is a YouTuber who makes reviews and machinima using programs such as Garry's Mod, Source Filmmaker and MikuMikuDance as well as various other videos such as gameplay, rants and music videos. As a result of his less original content and non-content being more popular than his more original content, he shoved most of the non-content and less original content onto side channels including but not limited to Mattwo's Random Non-Content, Mattwo's Random Gameplay and Mattwo's Random MVs. Mattwo Mattwo was originally a character named after Mewtwo for a Pokemon roleplay on either an AOL forum or MSN or Yahoo groups but was later reimagined into the version currently used in Mattwo7's content, albeit with a bit of fleshing out, power limitations and other revisions that happened over time. The current incarnation originally debuted on the Tumblr AskMat2 and later the concept of Mattwo's nexus universe, which is where all of Mattwo7's content takes place, was created. Mattwo's Random Reviews Mattwo7's one mainstay video series while attempts others have mostly fallen by the wayside is his video review show which has no specific theme. It stars Mattwo and features and cameos characters from Mattwo's nexus universe and occasionally the Reviewaverse and Brony analysis "rift". In spite of the name, some themes such as superheroes, anime, My Little Pony and Doctor Who appear more than others and he has yet to do a full, proper review on any video game, having only done an overview of Phantasy Star Online 1 Episode 1 and short review of The Stanley Parable. Mattwo's Random Non-Content Mattwo's Random Non-Content is a side channel which as the name suggests, is dedicated to videos with lower production values, spun off due to the fact that the non-content was too popular on the Mattwo7 main channel and he desired to focus instead on more original content on the main channel. This channel was then spun off into further dedicated channels to reach appropriate audiences. Mattwo's Random MVs Mattwo's Random MVs originally started as a spin-off of Mattwo's Random Non-Content, consisting primarily of television and video game opening mashups, but has since been changed to a channel dedicated more towards actual AMV style music videos. Mattwo's Random Ramblings Mattwo's Random Ramblings started off as a spin-off of Mattwo's Random Non-Content for rant and rambling videos, though Mattwo7 decided that he will start to use more editing in future videos. Mattwo's Random Gameplay Mattwo's Random Gameplay is a spin-off of Mattwo's Random Non-Content that contains gameplay videos, with or without commentary. Mattwo's Random Reactions Mattwo's Random Reactions is a spin-off of Mattwo7's main channel, which is currently primarily dedicated to his submissions to the collaborative channel, Reactions of Harmony. Feud with thebig3box network Mattwo7 briefly got into a feud with thebig3box network, self-proclaimed former Vine stars, after Mattwo7 gave them some harshly worded criticism as the channel wasn't growing and barely gets any views. While both sides publicly apologized (with Mattwo7's apology being on his non-content channel, as his ramblings channel didn't exist yet), Annie The Enigma briefly started harassing him but was ignored. Attempt at using "YouTube alternatives" Previously, he realized how little most Web 2.0 websites actually cared about their users, for a time he stopped uploading to them and moved to Zippcast and was been a strong advocate for Zippcast. However due to the drama related to Zippcast's shutdown, he returned to YouTube and grew cynical towards other video sharing sites, now only ever using them as a backup, having joined and left Vidme and Vidlii. Since then, he ultimately favored Internet Archive as a backup and later started using the automatic mirrioring for his main channel on Bitchute (which he has been historically critical of due to the conservative radical extremists on the front page and the owner lying about WebTorrent being decentralized when it relies on a tracker and primary seed, both hosted on the Bitchute servers and still refuses to otherwise waste his time with). He has also been excessively critical of Vlare every time he sees it being brought up favorably due to his distaste towards Vlare's owner Jan for his mishandling of an abusive Vidlii moderator named Alisson who was removed from the Vidlii staff only to be rewarded for his misconduct with a mirror of Vidlii instead of being fired and Mattwo later got into a brief argument with Vlare moderator Melony who claimed to be in charge of administrative decisions for the site like Alisson was and worse yet, Melony blindly defended Alisson and Jan while acting dismissive towards Vidlii's users, not realizing that most of them had been early adopters of Vlare, only serving to further drive Mattwo's anger towards the site. Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers